Antidote
by Jade Star
Summary: Shepard looks over at you. "You are real... you are my antidote Liara." Please review. Being Shepard's lover isn't easy, but its rewarding all the same.


~*~

You shift slightly in your sleep, hand reaching out to grasp the shirt of your lover, only to feel cold sheets and an empty side of the bed. You force yourself to rise from your sleep fogged mind, sitting up slowly in the darkness, the only dim light provided by the glare from Shepard's computer. You see your unwavering, unbreakable human partner sitting at the desk, shoulders shaking. Sensing something, you slowly draw back the covers, and tiptoe slowly across the room.

"Shepard….?" You ask softly. You reach out, partially afraid, to embrace the shaking shoulder. The commander whirls on you, eyes burning.

"Liara, go _away!"_

You stop. You stare. You peer deep into those eyes- those eyes that usually hold a military disciple, a trained mettle for the toughest missions, a gentle warmth hidden just for you in those intense irises. Now… they're cold, smoldering with unbridled fury.

Although you won't admit it, you're terrified. The commander shakes off your feeble grip, turning back towards the glowing screen.

" I said, _leave."_

"Shepard… my love…? What's wrong….? Are you ill….?"

Shepard begins to rise from the chair, the commander's height creating a fearsome shadow, and quite intimidating. You've done the mind meld, you've seen the memories, scratched the surface of your lover's soul--- the intense hatred towards something- perhaps not you specifically, but palpable nonetheless, makes you take a step back.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said leave—go back to bed, I don't give a damn, but I don't want you around at the moment!"

You watch as the commander snatches a spare blanket, strides across the room and drops into one of the empty chairs in the office, tucking the blanket, and falling off to sleep.

You are silent, but comply with the request.

_Commander, ETA 15 minutes before we reach the Citadel. Just thought I'd let you know._

"Thank you… Joker."

_Heh, no problem. Over and out._

Its morning, late morning from the clock on the wall. You see Shepard, bent over, lacing up boots, and finishing up a report after revisiting the colony on Feros. You think back to that Thorian creature, and those creepers, and suppress a shudder. After stretching, you set your eyes on the human across the room.

"G- good morning Shepard…." You say quietly, hoping not to anger your lover anymore than what happened last night.

"Li…. Liara…." Shepard acknowledges weakly, sitting downat the desk. You see papers being shuffled, and Shepard's head bent low, avoiding your eyes.

"Is… did I… do something… wrong?"

"No… you can _never _do anything wrong in my eyes, Liara."

"Then…. What, may I ask…. What was wrong?"

"Nothing…. It was… just… me…. I mean… bad dreams… memories… nightmares…. Saren, Feros, Noveria, V- Virmire…"

You nod slowly. Shepard sighs deeply, messing around with some stray papers, before looking at you directly in the eyes.

"I was… stressed… and I feared… I would have been too rough with you last night…. God… if you had woken up any sooner… I doubt…"

Shepard sits down on the edge of the bed, hands pressed to temples.

"I don't know if I would have… restrained myself. I wanted to just take you so badly… anything to make me forget all the damn galaxy's problems…."

"Shepard… I'm an asari…. I'll live for a thousand years…. I want to spend all the time I have with you. Right now, for as long as we can. It doesn't matter to me if you're rough or gentle. What _does _matter is how we spend what time we have. All that matters is you and me." You say, wrapping your arms around Shepard, fingers parading over rock hard abs.

"Stilll I mean… I mean… I couldn't…. "

"Shepard… shh… do not worry about me. I am a big girl, I can handle myself. You do everything for so many others, you need to take some time for yourself."

"Liara…. Thank you." The gratitude in Shepard's voice is unmistakable. You let a sly grin appear on your mouth, and you pull the commander down onto the bed.

"Joker said we had fifteen minutes before landing, right?"

"Yes…… and?"

"Well, lets pick up where we left off last night…."

You push Shepard onto the bed, and climb on top, hands already attacking Shepard's belt. Shepard reaches up, kissing on the lips gently.

"You're my antidote, Liara… I Ican see you, I can feel you… when the whole galaxy is going to hell, I'll manage because I know you'll be there with me."

You smile, lean down and kiss your commander.

For some reason, you don't care if the whole galaxy goes to hell. At least, you'll be with your protector, your Commander Shepard.

_A/N: Yay! Not bad…. I'm thinking of doing one from Shepard's Pov. Please review!_


End file.
